Tanjoubi Omedetou
by RoseMillenia
Summary: A hot day...and Omi is thinking about Aya...perhaps the thinking will cease and some action will occur...Read and review, if you please! ^_^


Tanjoubi Omedetou   
RoseMillenia  
xxXXxx  
Disclaimer: I, RoseMillenia, do not own any contents of Weiß Kruez or the Glühen, that belongs to my beloved Takehito Koyasu. But, in terms of plot, I do own the contents of this story, thus republication/stealing/plagiarism will not be tolerated. You have been warned. (creepy grin)  
  
Read and review, if you please! ^_^  
  
- Omi thinking to himself  
  
Oh, and a little bit of Abyssinian OOC-ness, so be warned, he actually has a heart in this fic. And this is my first Weiß Kruez yaoi, so be kind not to flame terribly. This will also only be a few pages long, not long at all. I just wanted a short, loving little lemon between my favorite pairing in WK, Omi and Ran! I love that one!   
  
^_^; Sumimasen. I'm a nerd.  
  
xxXXxx  
Tanjoubi Omedetou   
RoseMillenia  
xxXXxx  
  
Boredom.   
  
…  
  
Utter … and total … boredom.  
  
The fan whirred from above, almost cooling the conscious but just barely Omi laying on his back on the floor with wide eyes and sweat dripping annoyingly down his boyish face. So hot. So boring.   
  
HATE.   
  
Hate for the day. Hate for the sun. The SUN. Augh. Painful, EVIL sun. Caramel locks falling in his face, sticking to his slightly dusky appearance. His eyes stark with bright, callous … zoning-out. Such a FREAKING boring day. The shop … was closed. Saturday. No school. Nothing … to … do.  
  
Ken out at soccer practice with children in park. He must die. He probably had Gatorade or some shit like that. Too hot.   
  
Youji out, doing whatever. Probably screwing someone. In a hotel room.   
  
With air conditioning.   
  
Damn him.  
  
Aya … sleeping in his room. This sucks.   
  
Omi still lay in the middle of the floor, his dry mouth open with exhaustion. He lay with no shirt on. It was at least 103 degrees Fahrenheit. His pants were just a pair of shorter slack khakis. Food. Tsukiyono needed food. So … very … badly.   
  
Oh, God, this sucked so much.   
  
Omi finally decided that if he was to get any satisfaction from the day it would be to eat something very cold. And then smother it all along his face. Upon his body. Cool down. Cold shower? Maybe.   
  
He stood up and stretched, sweat hitting the ground with a patter. Tiredly and quietly he made his way up the twisted stairs to the kitchen. He just wanted to cry. It was so hot. Like the unreasonably 'just kill me now' hot. So much for relaxation.  
  
The blonde-brunette opened the freezer door and stood there, breathing in the cold and refreshing fumes. Oh, so good. So very good indeed. Ice cream? All over... oh good so good. But so sticky.   
  
Maybe if Aya were to join him, it would have some sort of meaning.   
  
What the hell was that?  
  
Weird thoughts. Such weird thoughts. Was it the heat? Probably. Well … maybe not. Omi had always found Aya cute. Wait, that wasn't exactly the word to describe the pallid Weiß member.   
  
He was stunningly beautiful, dead sexy, unbelievably hot. So sexy that Omi wanted to throw him down and fuck him on the floor.  
  
Wow … I have creative vocabulary. Maybe I really just need a long shower to get this weird obsession out of my head.   
  
Omi shut the door to the freezer and was about to walk upstairs when he saw a patch of cinnabar hair walk towards the stairs. He stopped and stared down the flight.   
  
"Aya? That you?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me," Aya replied as he walked slowly up the stairs. "Jesus, it's hot. How can you stand it like this, Omi?" Aya said irritated. Omi walked towards the tall red-head and nearly had an orgasm right there. He stopped and stared with utter fascination. Aya stood there at the top of the stairs, his hair lying over his eyes adorably, a shirt not in plain view, his muscular arms wet and oily looking, drenched with sweat. He wore a pair of jeans that lay on his hips daringly. The day just got better.  
  
Oh good God, he is so sexy, I can't stand this!   
  
"…Omi? Dai-joubu?" Aya asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
Omi caught his throat just in time. He was about to say something he would probably regret later. He cleared his throat once and nodded.   
  
"Yeah! I-I'm f-f-fine, Aya-kun!" Omi said with a large stutter. Oh my God.   
  
Aya kept his eyebrow raised but walked forward to the kitchen, holding a water bottle in his hand.   
  
"All right, well I'm going back to bed," Aya said slowly as he finished refilling his bottle. Omi almost detected a hint of regret in his tone, but no. It must have been his imagination.   
  
Abyssinian began to stride slowly back downstairs, leaving Omi standing behind, reaching out his hand and holding his mouth open with shock.   
  
Back to bed?! Why?   
  
Aya turned back around to face the small boy, stopping in mid-step.   
  
"W-was there something else you wanted, Omi?"   
  
"Ii-ie. I'm-I'm okay, I guess … I just … I … "  
  
Silence.   
  
Aya turned around and began to walk back upstairs. Omi stared at him as he did so with increasing heart-rate. If it wasn't attached to his body, the seventeen-year-old was sure that it would fall out. Aya suddenly stopped, turned down the stairs and walking forward, began to the innocent. He finally stood above the blonde and looked into Omi's frightened eyes. Aya's amethyst eyes looked into the boy's with concern.  
  
"You're scared … why?"  
  
"I-I'm not."  
  
"You are."   
  
Aya moved even closer, his nose just millimeters away from Omi's. He moved his hand and grazed it past the sophmore's shoulder. Omi blushed very furiously, heat reaching both of them. Aya averted his gaze to his hands and placed one on his shoulder and stroked it with lust.  
  
"You are scared. I can feel your heart."  
  
"I am scared. But not of you."   
  
"Then of what?"  
  
So many things … what could happen … what I want to happen … what might not happen … and how I'll cope …  
  
Omi suddenly felt sick. This was such a stupid feeling. Why-how come? How come he felt suddenly so weak when he was around Aya?   
  
"When's your birthday?"   
  
"What's today?"   
  
"The fourth."  
  
"Then today."   
  
Omi laughed slightly. "Hontou wa?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Would you like to spend it with me? Your birthday, I mean?"   
  
Omi breathed in, waiting for reply. Aya's hand still lay on Omi's shoulder, tender and with love. He made small circles around it and rubbed fingers deep into the flesh.   
  
"I would."   
  
Answer given.  
  
Omi felt Aya's hand move even more slightly up his face, caressing the boy's soft skin and rubbing tender spots on his neck. Omi closed his eyes with utter ecstasy and let out a small moan. Aya smiled and took his face down to Omi's neck and slowly exercised his tongue along the edge of his warm flesh. Bombay let a small squeal and gripped Aya's back, loving the slippery feel of his warm and tender muscles. So … good, so wonderful, blissful.   
  
Aya kissed the skin with tender lips, loving the taste of the adolescent's sweet, caramel flavor. Aya moved even more forward, diving deeper for entrance on his bare skin, Omi now gripping his back, his groin aching for touch and for feel.   
  
"I've wanted to do this for so long," Aya said with a slight pant in his voice. Omi still smiled with ecstasy and with such powerful stares of youth; of longing.   
  
"I too, Aya-kun," Omi said, moving his face forward. Aya picked up his head and moved closer to Bombay's mouth, waiting for entrance, for access.   
  
"Ran. My name-is Ran," Aya said in a soft whisper, taking the small boy into his arms with full strength. Omi gasped slightly and felt the enticing tongue of Fujimiya Aya slide over his lips with ease. "I wanted to spend it with you, Bombay. All the time I've known you I've wanted to spend time with you."   
  
Omi felt his heart soar. This couldn't be. His pallid comrade, his regal teammate, his lover. All swirling inside of his mind. Beautiful.  
  
It's so hot. I'm so happy. I have Aya. I have Aya.   
  
More sweat, falling down, hot day.   
  
I have Ran.  
  
Aya moved his fingers and maneuvered them down Omi's longing body and finally reached his khakis. Aya, still smothering the boy with loving and wonderful kisses, began to unbutton the pants, finally letting them fall to the ground, leaving Omi to stand there, totally under the older man's spell.   
  
"Oh … A-Ran … that feels … so-o good," Omi whimpered, feeling the man's hand make circles around his pelvis with his long, extended fingers. Aya smiled sheepishly. He took his hand and finally moved past the elastic waist band, heading for the one thing that Omi had been fantasizing about for the past two years. Aya held the boy's long manhood in his palm, stroking it with loving care, and entered Bombay's mouth once again with his tongue, exploring the depths of that boy. The sweltering heat outside was helping the arousal. Heat, dripping from existence, falling to the ground, and Bombay finally removed himself from the older man's grasp. He leaned back and smiled against the wall, staring into the older man's orbs.  
  
"I want to make your birthday a special one, Abyssinian," Omi said devilishly. Aya smirked.   
  
"You do, now?" Aya said. He leaned further and softly lay a tender kiss on the boy's lips, leaving Omi wanting more. Aya stared back into Omi's half-closed eyes, pinned content flooded over his expression. Abyssinian smiled.  
  
"I don't need much, Bombay. I suppose I only need a lover … that would be … you," Aya said slowly, boldly quiet. Omi gasped slightly. Hot tears began to form in his eyes, eyes of the beautiful boy, and began to cascade down his young and steaming face.   
  
Aya looked at him with concern. "What's wrong, Omi? Why are you crying?" He took a finger and wiped a tear off tenderly. Omi smiled and closed his young eyes, taking Ran's hand into his own, holding it with care, and finally licking the pointer with such loving caress. Omi slightly bit on the knuckle and kept his gaze averted from Aya, hoping that the man would accept this. Ran gasped slightly.  
  
"I-I love you too," Aya said with blissful confusion. Omi suddenly wrapped his arms around the older man and snuggled into the deep flesh, breathing in the scent of roses. Such a beautiful man, smelling so wonderful, utter ecstasy …  
  
Oh God, he smells so good.  
  
"I want to go on the … floor …" Omi said bravely. Aya smirked. Abyssinian picked the small boy into his arms and held him, then bent down and lay him on the floor.   
  
Aya was totally stunned. He had wanted to show his love but he wasn't sure…he just wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He didn't know how it would turn out.   
  
But ...fate now he found himself in Omi's arms. It felt nice. He felt himself growing hard again, but tried to suppress the feeling quickly. Omi held him loosely and with such caressing care. Aya never wanted to leave his hold.   
  
"Just…"  
  
Omi turned his head down after a few minutes of silence. Aya had his warm hands loosely gripping the front of Omi's shoulders.  
"Yes?"   
  
"Just--never stop holding me," he said in a longing whisper. Omi's heart melted. He brought his koishii's face level to his and suddenly brought him into a seductive kiss. Aya didn't even have to give him permission. Omi's tongue fondled its way into his mouth and made Aya feel distinctly drunk with the new sensations flying around in his mind. the kiss deepened as Omi took his tongue further into his mouth, his entwined with Aya's. It was a wonderful feeling. Omi took his lips off of Aya's so he could sit up and admire his lover.   
  
"I want you, Ran. More than anything." Omi got a startled gasp and a sudden feeling of Aya's lips on his own once again and the deepening kiss taking hold of him.   
  
"I want you too," came Aya's strangled reply. Aya lay Omi down and began to kiss all down his neck, sucking pleasently on his warm skin and moving down, further down the flesh. Omi was wriggling in delight, the feeling of ecstasy only minutes away. Aya kept sucking the warm skin of Omi and began to suckle his collarbone, getting a unique response from his lover. He moved his way all the way down to the nipple and began to caress each one with his tongue with remarkable care.   
  
"Oh-oh!" Came Omi's cry as he writhed in utter bliss. He held Aya's head on both sides and played with his hair, twining strands between his fingers and began to moan as Aya's skilled tongue suddenly moved even further down and sucked happily on the young boy's tender skin. He sucked the wonderful taste of his love's distinct flavor. He kissed his hips and found the boy's boxers were still in the way. He removed the pants with his teeth, then finally able to toss them away. It showed his beautiful member sticking high in the air, and looking absolutely delicious to Aya. His eyes scanned it with beauty shining in his eyes. He took hold of gently and Omi shivered at the touch. He writhed once again as Aya's touch became erotic and he played with his hair delicately. Omi's breathing became eradicate and he breathed out a request.   
  
"Oh Aya … eat me please … " came his whispered plea. Aya nodded happily and soon took his tongue to it. It made Omi shudder suddenly at the wonderful feeling. Aya caressed it with such care. Aya began to kiss Omi's manhood, running his tongue along the large, swollen phallus. Omi dug his hands into the blue black forest of Aya's hair and moaned loudly. Aya chuckled slowly as he continued the pleasure. Aya brought his hand up and gently grasped Omi, his hand and mouth pumping away at him as he heard the boy begin to moan more loudly. Aya looked up and saw he had the privilege to see his beautiful koishii in a nice position. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open, whimpers escaping his beautiful body.   
"Aya!" Omi cried as he released himself into Aya's awaiting mouth, and Aya greedily drank Omi with all his heart. Omi leaned back on his elbows, never experiencing something like this. Aya smiled as he crawled up and leaned down, sharing his lips happily with Omi and let the boy lick his lips so he could savor his own taste.   
"I know what you want," came Aya's whisper as he began to kiss the under patch of Omi's neck yet again. "And I know what I want … but the question is … are we ready? More to the point, koishii, is this what you want?"   
"H-Hai, of course, I want you, Ran, I want us, I want everything, I even want the sun! The sun to shine down upon us! I want this hot day … because it's the day that I gave into destiny, and I gave into my love for you!" Omi squealed, still buried in the soft pockets under Aya's neck, holding the man more closely than ever before. Aya smiled and tenderly kissed the top of the boy's head, breathing in his sweet smell, the smell of a candy shop after it closed … you wanted it, but sometimes the best things were those that you had to wait for. Today, the waiting had stopped.   
"You smell so nice, Omi-kun," Aya said, his liquid amethysts boring into Omi. Omi smiled and brought his lips up again for a probing, soft kiss. His tongue began to explore Aya's again.  
"All right-let's go up to Youji's room … he won't notice." Aya stood up and began to tug at Omi shoulder, leading upstairs. Omi giggled happily.   
They reached the room, and finally, Aya removed his pants, jumping onto the bed, Omi already there and waiting. The door closed, not bothering to lock, and Aya soon after found a small bottle of lubricancy. He chuckled to himself, knowing that sly Youji had always been a little crooked anyway. Aya prepared his hands and smothered the cooling, pleasurable liquid on his hands, then rubbing it along his manhood, which was hard and at its peak. Omi stared with utter fascination.   
Holy crap.  
"Are you sure? Do you really want to do this, Omi-kun?" came Aya's unsure voice. Omi just smiled in a cat-like way, giving Aya his answer.   
With a deep shiver, Aya began to press in. Omi cried out a little, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut.   
"Omi?" Aya asked in concern, unable to brush away the bangs in comfort because he needed both hands to support his weight.   
"Daijoubu," Omi assured him. "Keep-going."   
Cautiously, Aya continued, encouraged when Omi began a slight rocking motion against him. He pulled back, then pressed in again, and his entire being seemed to fill with warm, tiny lightning. He lost himself in Omi, falling utterly into the brunette hair, which smelled of caramels, distinctly creamy soap-like caramels. It was such an arousing sensation.   
Their hips rocked against each other, and Omi clung to him closely, breathing heavily. His head was spinning with pleasure, his own member pressed between the close bodies and he gasped whenever Aya hit a particularly pleasurable spot.   
Aya began to shudder, and stilled as a wave of pleasure so intense it almost blinded him, washed over him. Omi followed moments later, arching his hips up to press against Aya as tightly as he could. After he was spent, he fell back limply, trying to regain what little breath he had. Aya haggardly pushed himself to the side of Omi and rested, his head using Omi's shoulder as a pillow, one arm still wrapped around the slim waist.   
Omi's hand unconsciously began to sift through the dark hair, now warm and slightly damp. He felt a hot, wet drop on his chest and he glanced down in surprise.   
"Aya, are you crying?" he inquired wonderingly.   
"No," was the muffled reply, followed by a small sniff. Omi decided not press it.   
"Omi…"   
"Yes?"   
"Thank you."   
Omi smiled happily at the older man and gave him a firm hug, twirling his hair with one hand and kissed him softly.   
This day was very interesting. I am pleased.  
"Omi?"  
"Hn?"  
"Will you be here for me?"  
"Tanjoubi Omedetou, koishii … I'll be here, now and forever."  
~owari~  
How was it? It was sweet and sort of amusing, ne? Well, review if you please. I also would like to thank my friend 'Farfarello's Queen' as she let me read it over the phone to her. She kept urging me to go on, which helped out my ego. She thought it was good! And also, she sort of want some publicity, considering, for some reason, I tend to get more reviews than her. She would greatly appreciate it if you read and perhaps reviewed her Harry Potter fanfiction-- twisties! I'm the only one who's reviewed it. T_T. Help out a friend here, would you? I would be forever in your debt if you did so, she is a very nice writer and well on her way to stardom. Well, that's all here! I've been listening to Ai Sincere Heart (excel saga them) for well over an hour now, and I'm pumped for more writing! I think I'll write more to ' … ano toki … ' now. That is all for the time being! My sincere thank you's!  
*arigatou's and kisses to all*  
xxXXxx  
tanjoubi omedetou: happy birthday  
koishii: lover (I think help me if I am wrong, gomen)  
ne: right  
hontou wa: really?  
~~~  
Review if you please. I know And give me your opinion, faithful readers: Is Velvet Underworld the BEST song ever? I think so. Especially the extended version. I love hearing Yuuki's sexy voice for extended periods of time. (shudders with delight) so sexy. Unbelievable. 'Kay, thanks for your time! ^_^   
~~~ 


End file.
